Ally Brooke
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: Ally Brooke Wiki. Ally Brooke (born: Allyson Brooke Hernandez; July 7, 1993) is a Mexican-American singer. She is the oldest member of Fifth Harmony. She auditioned for The X Factor in Austin, Texas, not far from her hometown in San Antonio. Ally's Vocal type is a Full-Lyric Soprano with three octaves and one note. Personal Life Born and raised in San Antonio, Texas, Ally was a premature baby, weighing in at 1 pound and 4 ounces when she was born. Since, she came out screaming, which was unusual for prematures, Ally's dad knew she was meant to sing. She absolutely loves singing, God, and people as well. Ally, who is of Mexican descent, says, her biggest influence is Tejano music legend Selena. She has mentioned about Selena that, "she is my favorite artist of all time. I loved her so much. What I liked was her sweet spirit, cheerful personality." She also mentioned that she wants to have a perfume line and clothing coming out soon. Ally is the oldest of the group but the smallest one (Little Big Sister). A couple of days after Ally's grandfather passed away, the girls dedicated their performance to her grandfather with the song "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" by Kelly Clarkson. The X-Factor Audition Ally Brooke auditioned for The X Factor in Austin, Texas. She sang the song "On My Knees" by Jaci Velasquez. After the music stopped, Ally kept on singing. She was negatively noticed for this. L.A. Reid stated that she had a special voice and that she impressed him. Demi Lovato said that her voice blew her away, for it was special and beautiful. Britney Spears was surprised and thought Brooke's voice had a theatrical dynamic. Simon Cowell believed that they were looking at a future star and that she has incredible talent. She obtained yeses from all four judges, therefore putting her through to bootcamp. Bootcamp Brooke sang "Somebody That I Used To Know" during the first round of bootcamp. On her second bootcamp, she sung the song "Knockin On Heaven's Door" with Julia Bullock. She was later eliminated from the competition. She later said that she guessed she wasn't what the judges were looking for. The judges later brought her back to the stage, along with many other acts, to be placed in a new girl group. Performances Once put in the group, Ally and the girls worked hard to show that they belonged on the show. They took on songs that allowed them to showcase their vocal abilities, but before they were to perform two songs ("Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele and "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson), Ally received word that her grandfather had passed away. The group's performance of the Kelly Clarkson song was dedicated in memory of her grandfather. Ally left for Texas to attend his funeral but returned to Los Angeles in time to perform with Fifth Harmony. She received support not just from her groupmates and their fans but also from the group's mentor, Simon Cowell. Solo Work Aside from her work with Fifth Harmony, Ally was also featured on American DJ-duo Lost Kings song "Look At Us Now" along with American rapper ASAP Ferg. The song was released on June 9, 2017. In July 2017, she was set to perform a solo show in São Paulo, but the show was canceled. Ally joined Plácido Domingo to sing two songs on January 24, 2018 at the Convention Center's Lila Cockrell Theatre in San Antonio, Texas. Ally collaborated with German DJ Topic for the song "Perfect", released on January 26, 2018 along with its music video. She performed the song during an episode of Wild 'n Out and at We Day Illinois in March 2018. In March 2018, she sung a medley of songs from Oscar-winning films such as "Beauty and the Beast" and "My Heart Will Go On" during the E! News broadcast of the red carpet pre-show of the 90th Academy Awards. On March 12, 2018, Ally signed with Maverick Entertainment as a solo artist. She appeared in an episode of season 2 of Famous in Love as herself. In April 2018, Ally confirmed she is working on her debut solo studio album, with producers 1500 or Nothin'. In August 2018, it was announced that Ally signed a record deal with Latium Entertainment and Atlantic Records. The company also announced that Ally would release her debut solo single later in the fall. She debuted a new song called "Vámonos", at the Fusion Festival in Liverpool, England on September 2, 2018. The song was released on November 23, 2018, as a collaboration with Kris Kross Amsterdam and Messiah; she also performed the song prior to its official release at the 2018 ALMA Awards. Ally released a cover of "Last Christmas" by Wham! on November 16, 2018, and performed it at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. She then announced her memoir, Finding Your Harmony, which will be released on April 2, 2019. On December 21, 2018, Ally released a song called "The Truth Is In There", written by Diane Warren, as part of Weight Watchers International's Wellness That Works campaign. "Low Key", Ally's official debut solo single from her upcoming album was released on January 31, 2019. Her debut album is expected to be released in 2019. Pairings Tumblr inline n4uxb448jh1se3rz8.png|Dinally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Ally-Dinah_Relationship Tumblr inline n3jed5JlEY1s78jm3.png|Normally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Normani-Ally_Relationship Large (1).png|Alren|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Ally-Lauren_Relationship Tumblr inline mvbvkc8QTB1s78jm3.png|Camally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Ally_Relationship Accounts Category:Ally Brooke Category:Band Members Category:Females Category:The X Factor Category:Fifth Harmony Official Category:Characters